Habriel
Habriel was the romantic/ friendship (but not antagonistic) pairing of Gabriel Holbrook and Hanna Marin. History They met when he came to Rosewood to help solve the recent murders surrounding the Liars and the town; in particular the recent murder of Darren Wilden. After some time he and Hanna connected. Season 4 'In A' is for A-l-i-v-e '''He introduces himself as Detective Holbrook to the girls, a detective with the State Police brought in to investigate the murders of Garrett Reynolds and Darren Wilden. The girls mention that Wilden liked to harass them, which Det. Holbrook already knew and questions why they would attend the funeral of man who acted so inappropriately toward them. Emily lies that they are supporting their local police department. Holbrook doesn't seem to buy it, and mentions he's one of the good guys before departing. Hanna looks wary of him due to her compilcated history with police. In Cat's Cradle, Hanna goes to the Police Department to give Emily's mom some flowers, but she is not there at the time. Hanna notices a suspect board on the wall in another office and goes in to see that Detective Holbrook has been tracking many different people to find who killed Wilden. Photos of and notes about Hanna and all of her friends are on that board, as well as those of Garrett, Ashley, Jenna, Noel, Ian, Mike, Melissa, Wren, Alison, Caleb, Mona, Dr. Sullivan, CeCe and some unidentified individuals. Also posted on this board are pictures of Ian's suicide note, Hanna's shoplifting arrest record, Ali's empty grave, the destroyed Ali memorial, the buried Queen of Hearts and Phantom of the Opera masks, Ali's autopsy report, Ashley's bank account statements, as well as many other clues and leads. Holbrook sees Hanna about to take a picture of the board and tells her to step outside. Hanna asks why her picture was on that board. Holbrook says that a lot of people are on the board: people that knew Wilden and people that didnt even know they knew him. In Face Time Caleb warns Holbrook is the real deal. At Hanna’s house, Lt. Tanner and Holbrook visit to question Ashley. Hanna and Caleb lie that she isn’t home and two cops leave. Ashley looks down from upstairs and turns away while Caleb and Hanna hug. In 'Bite Your Tongue 'When Hanna is browsing through books, Gabriel approaches her. He explains to her how his job isn't easy and he hopes that during the investigation of Darren's murder he did not cause any collateral damage to her or her mom. He suggests a book to Hanna. Later at The Brew, when Hanna is asking the worker about her book she has lost, Gabriel comments on her fast reading ability. Hanna tells him she always reads the ending first. He tells her that she is crazy and should read the middle first because that has the biggest twist. In 'She's Come Undone, 'Hanna visits Gabriel to discuss Travis' dads court appearance on Darren's murder. Hanna tries to encourage him to drop the case. He can't do, but instead he gives a testiomony about how Travis's dad is a good citzen saving him. He bumps into Hanna later at The Brew and she thanks him for what he did in court. She hugs him and then kisses him. Hanna apologizes and runs off quickly in embarrassment. In 'Cover For Me '''Gabriel received a letter from an anonymous person claiming that Alison DiLaurentis is alive. He questions Hanna about the letter, and she denies writing it. However he supects she know more about this, but knows she's telling the truth about not being the writer. Hanna later sees Gabriel and Linda talking to Jessica DiLaurentis. Category:Article stubs Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Romances Category:Season 4 Category:Love Interests Category:BlogListingPage Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 5 Category:Antagonistic Pairings